nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Golden Globe Award
Les Golden Globes sont des trophées remis chaque année par l'association hollywoodienne de la presse étrangère (The Hollywood Foreign Press Association) depuis 1943. Ils récompensent les meilleurs films, les meilleures œuvres de fiction télévisuelles et les meilleurs professionnels du cinéma et de la télévision. Les Golden Globes d'une année donnée sont remis en janvier de l'année suivante. Catégories * Meilleur film dramatique (Best Motion Picture - Drama) * Meilleur film musical ou comédie (Best Motion Picture - Musical or Comedy) * Meilleur film étranger (Best Foreign Language Film) * Meilleur film d'animation (Best Animated Feature) * Meilleur acteur dans un film dramatique (Best Performance by an Actor in a Motion Picture - Drama) * Meilleure actrice dans un film dramatique (Best Performance by an Actress in a Motion Picture - Drama) * Meilleur acteur dans un film musical ou une comédie (Best Performance by an Actor in a Motion Picture - Musical or Comedy) * Meilleure actrice dans un film musical ou une comédie (Best Performance by an Actress in a Motion Picture - Musical or Comedy) * Meilleur acteur dans un second rôle (Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in a Motion Picture) * Meilleure actrice dans un second rôle (Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role in a Motion Picture) * Meilleur réalisateur (Best Director - Motion Picture) * Meilleur scénario (Best Screenplay - Motion Picture) * Meilleure chanson originale (Best Original Song - Motion Picture) Des Golden Gloges sont aussi décernés pour la télévision Meilleur film dramatique (Best Motion Picture - Drama) *1952 : Une place au soleil (A Place In the Sun) produit par George Stevens *1953 : Sous le plus grand chapiteau du monde (The Greatest Show On Earth) produit par Cecil B. DeMille *1955 : Sur les quais (On the Waterfront) produit par Sam Spiegel *1956 : À l'est d'Eden (East Of Eden) produit par Elia Kazan *1957 : Le Tour du monde en 80 jours (Around the World In 80 Days) produit par Michael Todd *1958 : Le Pont de la rivière Kwaï (The Bridge on the River Kwai) produit par Sam Spiegel *1959 : La Chaîne (The Defiant Ones) produit par Stanley Kramer *1960 : Ben-Hur produit par Sam Zimbalist *1961 : Spartacus produit par Edward Lewis *1962 : Les Canons de Navarone (The Guns Of Navarone) produit par Carl Foreman *1963 : Lawrence d'Arabie (Lawrence Of Arabia) produit par Sam Spiegel *1964 : The Cardinal produit par Otto Preminger *1965 : Becket produit par Hal B. Wallis *1966 : Docteur Jivago (Doctor Zhivago) produit par Carlo Ponti *1967 : A Man For All Seasons produit par Fred Zinnemann *1968 : Dans la chaleur de la nuit (In the Heat Of the Night) produit par Walter Mirisch *1969 : Un lion en hiver (The Lion In Winter) produit par Martin Poll *1970 : Anne des mille jours (Anne Of the Thousand Days) produit par Hal B. Wallis *1971 : Love Story produit par Howard G. Minsky *1972 : French Connection (The French Connection) produit par Philip D'Antoni *1973 : Le Parrain (The Godfather) produit par Albert S. Ruddy *1974 : L'Exorciste (The Exorcist) produit par William Peter Blatty *1975 : Chinatown produit par Robert Evans *1976 : Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest) produit par Michael Douglas et Saul Zaentz *1977 : Rocky produit par Robert Chartoff et Irwin Winkler *1978 : Le Tournant de la vie (The Turning Point) produit par Arthur Laurents et Herbert Ross *1979 : Midnight Express produit par Alan Marshall et David Puttnam *1980 : Kramer contre Kramer (Kramer vs. Kramer) produit par Stanley R. Jaffe *1981 : Des gens comme les autres (Ordinary People) produit par Ronald L. Schwary *1982 : La Maison du lac (On Golden Pond) produit par Bruce Gilbert *1983 : E.T. l'extra-terrestre (E. T.: The Extra-Terrestrial) produit par Kathleen Kennedy et Steven Spielberg *1984 : Tendres Passions (Terms Of Endearment) produit par James L. Brooks *1985 : Amadeus produit par Saul Zaentz *1986 : Out Of Africa produit par Sydney Pollack *1987 : Platoon produit par Arnold Kopelson *1988 : Le Dernier Empereur (The Last Emperor) produit par Jeremy Thomas *1989 : Rain Man produit par Mark Johnson *1990 : Né un 4 juillet (Born On the Fourth Of July) produit par A. Kitman Ho et Oliver Stone *1991 : Danse avec les loups (Dances With Wolves) produit par Kevin Costner et Jim Wilson *1992 : Bugsy produit par Warren Beatty, Mark Johnson et Barry Levinson *1993 : Parfum de femme (Scent Of a Woman) produit par Martin Brest *1994 : La Liste de Schindler (Schindler's List) produit par Branko Lustig, Gerald R. Molen et Steven Spielberg *1995 : Forrest Gump produit par Wendy Finerman, Steve Starkey et Steve Tisch *1996 : Raison et sentiments (Sense and Sensibility) produit par Lindsay Doran *1997 : Le Patient anglais (The English Patient) produit par Saul Zaentz *1998 : Titanic produit par James Cameron et Jon Landau *1999 : Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan (Saving Private Ryan) produit par Ian Bryce, Mark Gordon, Gary Levinsohn et Steven Spielberg *2000 : American Beauty produit par Bruce Cohen et Dan Jinks *2001 : Gladiator produit par David Franzoni, Branko Lustig et Douglas Wick *2002 : Un homme d'exception (A Beautiful Mind) produit par Brian Grazer et Ron Howard *2003 : The Hours produit par Robert Fox et Scott Rudin *2004 : Le Seigneur des Anneaux : Le Retour du Roi (The Lord Of the Rings: The Return Of the King) produit par Peter Jackson, Barrie M. Osborne et Frances Walsh *2005 : Aviator (The Aviator) produit par Chris Brigham, Graham King, Michael Mann, Leonardo DiCaprio et Charles Evans Jr. *2006 : Le Secret de Brokeback Mountain par Ang Lee *2007 : Babel par Alejandro González Iñárritu catégorie:récompense From Film Wiki, a Wikia wiki.